1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, and more particularly to a method of setting the storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently with the rapidly development of portable storage device, the attached functions of the storage device are also diverse. In order to provide the attached functions are set by the users, it is common that the users install a specially developed application program in an application system such as the personal computer, and operation interfaces such as keyboards and monitors of the application system are used to set the attached functions of the portable storage device.
However, the application programs have to be separately developed according to different operation system so that the attached functions are limited, and the application programs have to be stored in the storage device or other storage media are used to store the application programs of the storage device.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.